Provide chemical procurement and analysis services in support of the activities of the Carcinogenesis Testing Program (CGT), National Cancer Institute (NCI). The Contractor will serve as an analytical resource for the Program, performing analyses of chemicals for identity, assay, and stability; formulation of protocols for chemical mixes; analysis of feed samples for toxic components; analysis of dose-feed samples; and chemical/vehicle referee analysis. Special tasks will also include isolation and identification of impurities and other analytical problems.